Big Brother Sim Edition 3 Finale Episode
Sinead: Tonight, 4 will become 1, as 3 houseguests are sent packing, and 1 will be crowned the Ultimate Houseguest, this, is the BIG BROTHER SIM EDITION 3 FINALE! *Opening credits* Sinead: Goodeveing, 7 weeks ago 12 strangers entered the Big Brother house. Over the past 2 months, they have lied, schemed, and manipulated, all in attempt to stay in the house. 8 have departed, and tonight, the final 4 will be whittled down to one, all based on your public voting. Before we view the reactions of the house houseguests, lets bring the final 4 on stage *Camera pulls away to reveal a huge stage, clapping is heard, but the audience is in the dark and you cannot see them* Sinead: Give a warm welcome to... Kellie Jackson *Kellie walks out* Mariam Steeves *Mariam walks out* Michael Munro *Michael walks out* and finally, Amy Wu *Amy walks out* Sinead: Welcome houseguests! Houseguests: Heeey Sinead! Sinead: Michael, how surprised are you to be sitting here in the final 4? Michael: Well Sinead, as surprised as surprised gets. I made it through this game with little to no close friends the whole time, yet somehow I managed to survive nomination 3 times, and I hope the public realized that while voting ;) haha. Sinead: Now Amy, before we view the tapes of your final hours in the Vacation house, I would like to see the audience, wouldn't you? Amy: Sure would! *lights are brought up to reveal the audience is made up of only 8 people, the 8 evicted houseguests* *final 4 look shocked and surprised* *camera moves to television screen which starts to play the clips from the house * 3 DAYS AGO: Sinead: Houseguests, please report to the living room *flash - houseguests are sitting* Sinead: Houseguests, are you ready for the final surprise of he summer? *Camera shows Mariam who clearly looks nervous* Amy (Diary Room): We didn't nessicarily know if we wanted this surprise, for all we knew it was a final double eviction.. Sinead: Well houseguests, I'm here to tell you that the hard part of this game is over! This season, there is no final 2.. *pause and each housemate looks anxious* This season, there is a final 4, but thats not all, there is no jury, this season, the public will be choosing this seasons winner, so houseguests, as you pack your bags to head back to the Big Brother complex for the finale, think to yourselves, have you done enough to earn the public vote? *Flash to Kellie packing her bags* Kellie (Diary room): I know I haven't been the biggest personality, but I think I did enough to win the public over. I am a sweet girl, and people want nice people to do well. But at the same time, I was willing to dirty my hands and lie to people to further myself, so people should be able to appreciate that I also played the game. I'm not sure exactly who will win, but I think I stand a chance, definitely! *Flash to Amy packing her bags* Amy (Diary Room): I have chills. I never thought I would come this far in the competition. But, I'm staying humble, I think that's important. I want to win for my friends and family back at home of course, but I also want to win so that way I can have the bragging writes to say "I won the best season of Big Brother Sim Edition, and not only that, but I'm the first asian winner of any Sims Big Brother on youtube!" *Flashes to Michael packing his bags* Michael (Diary Room): As cliche as it sounds, and I know I've said it before, but I'm stunned I made it this far. This entire competition I was placed on the block, but people kept me in the game because they thought I wasn't a big threat.. well here I am in the final 4. Starting off this game, I wanted to be the bigtime power player, but I quickly realized I wouldn't be. So I guess you could say that part of my strategy was laying low.. and hey! It worked! *Slashes to Mariam packing her bags* Mariam Diary Room: I know I look cool, calm, and collected on the outside, but on the inside, I'm doing cartwheels. I am estatic that I made it this far, and I'm the first elder in the history of Sims big Brother to come this far, and make the finals! I think it would be pretty darn cool if I was the one who won. I played the game perfectly I think. Won competitions when i had to, I strategized, yet I laid low enough to not rub anyone the wrong way. *camera goes back to Sinead on stage - Sinead stands center Stage with Kellie, and Michael on her left, and Mariam, and Amy on the right* Sinead: It's the moment of truth. Who's leaving the competiton in 4th and 3rd Place, and who did the public place in the top 2? Within a matter of seconds I will make 2 groups on the stage. One group will contain a finalist, and the 4th place finnisher, the other group with contain another finalist, and the 3rd place finnisher. Without wasting anymore time, lets start. Michael, can you please make your way.... to the far right side of the stage. *michael goes to right* Mariam... can you make your way to the far left side of the stage *Mariam goes left* Amy... can you make your way to the right side, along with michael. Which means Kellie, join Mariam on the left side. *Amy & Kellie move to their sides - Sinead walks over to left side of stage* Sinead: ''' Let's start here, with Mariam and Kellie. Ladies, I can safely say, one of you will be in the final 2, while the other is leaving the competition in 4th place. *Mariam & Kellie appear on screen* The Public voted... and the housemate leaving the competition in 4th place is... ... ... ... . . . . . . . . . . ... . . . . . ... . . . . ... ... . . . '''Kellie. .Which means MARIAM CONGRADULATIONS, YOU ARE THE FIRST MEMBER OF THIS SEASONS FINAL 2. Kellie, is there anything you would like to say to your fans? Kellie: I just want to say thank you to all my friends and family for supporting me to come her, and a big thanks to Vince. Vince you were my partner in crime in this game, my best pal, and I hope we keep in touch. *Mariam and Kellie exit the stage - Kellie takes a seat in the audience* *Sinead walks to right side of the stage where Amy and Michael anxiously await* Sinead: Goodluck you two. Remember, the person who gets evicted right here, will leave with 3rd place. that person is.. .. . . . . . . . . / / / / / . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Michael. Im so sorry, but you didn't recieve enough votes. Amy, congradulations, you, along with Mariam, are this seasons final 2! Michael, what would you like to say to your supporters? Michael: I ant to give you all a big thank you, I may not be standing in the final 2, but the fact enough people voted to give me 3rd, over 4th, it means a lot. Good luck to Mariam and Amy, you both did so well. *Michael joins the audience, Mariam walks out to join Amy on stage - Final 2 stand on either side of Sinead - Amy on left - Mariam on right* Sinead: Ladies, goodluck. Either way, tonight we make history. What will it be, the first Elder winner? OR the first asian winner? Mariam, Amy.. the public voted, and it comes down to you two. Amy you stand on my left, Mariam, to my right. In a matter of seconds, the lights in this studio will go out, except one, there will be only 1 spot light left on in this studio, and it will be shining on the winner. Ready? Because it's the moment of truth... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . -Lights go out- . . . . . . . . . . . *spot light comes on shining down on...........* . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . AMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Sinead: CONGRADULATIONS TO OUR BIG BROTHER 3 WINNER AMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY WU! THIS SEASONS ASIAN SENSATION!!!! Amy: OMG!!!! *begins to cry* *Mariam cries too and leaves the stage* Sinead: Amy, this season is finally done, and you're the last one standing, as we prepare to go off the air for the final time this season, what would you like to say to your fans? Amy: OOOOH MY. I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE THIS RIGHT NOW, IM SHAKING. I NEVER EXPECTED IN A MILLION YEARS THIS WOULD HAPPEN, AND IM SO PROUD OF MYSELF. THIS SEASON WAS LIKE NO OTHER, I DO HAVE TO SAY I THINK OUR SEASON TAKES THE CAKE, WE HAD THE BEST CAST EVER, RIGHT EVERYONE?! *Audience of evictee's cheers* Sinead: Well, that's it for Big Brother 3. I'm Sinead Barb, signing off from the Big Brother 3 compound, thank you for watching us all season long, Join me again, when Big Brother returns with Season 4, THIS FALL!